logosfandomcom-20200222-history
The 5 Network (Philippines)/Other
Standard Logos 1962–1965 ABC 5 June 1960.PNG ABC Channel 5 1962.jpeg 1965–1972 Associated Broadcasting Corp (ABC 5) 1960.png 1992–1995 ABC 5 Takes The Big Leap in 1994.PNG|1994-1995 logo (Takes the Big Leap) 1995–1999 ABC 5 1999 Slogan.PNG 2000–2001 Abc5-white-2000.PNG 2001–2004 Come_Home_To_ABC.jpg|Used to 2001-2004, Come Home To ABC ABC 5 Iba Tayo Logo 2004.PNG 2004–2008 ABC 5 Iba Tayo Logo Sept 2004.PNG ABC 5 Iba Tayo Logo 2006.PNG Idol_logo.gif Downloaderly.jpg|This was the sign-off screen, signaling viewers that ABC would sign-off for the last time. It rebranded the next day. 2008–2010 TV5august2008.jpg Tv5-3d-logo 2008.jpg|3D version logo used also on on screen bug in 2009. tv5 3d logo(small) copy.png|TV5's 3D logo (2nd version) 2010–present 2010–2013 2D Version ABC TV5 logo.svg -280x300.png ABC (TV5) logo.2010.png|The network used a red circle being shined in the northwest corner carrying the name TV5 with the letters TV in the northeastern part above the largely sized number 5. TV5 Logo 3D 2010.PNG|TV5 3D Logo Animation used from 2010 to 2014. TV5 3D Logo.jpeg|TV5 3D Logo used in 2013 2013–present 3D Version TV5 Logo since 2010 Vector Version used in 2014.png|TV5's logo Vector since 2014. the vector of this logo is similar to the 2010 version. TV5-logo-10-2013.png|TV5's current logo art since September 2013 as displayed on TV, & current use for on-screen bug. Social Media on Twitter, Instagram, Facebook and Youtube. TV5 Happy Ka Dito Logo.png|TV5 logo with slogan, "Happy Ka Dito!". TV5 3D Logo Since 2014.jpeg|TV5's current logo art 2014-present, the animation of this logo is similar to the 2010 version TV5 3D Version Logo 2014 .png|TV5's logo animation since 2014. the animation of this logo is similar to the 2010 version, the spin of TV5 wordmark moves right for the current animation while the 2011 once, the wordmark moves left. TV5 Logo 3D 2016 similar to the since 2010 version.png|TV5's logo animation since 2016. the animation of this logo is similar to the 2010 version, the spin of TV5 wordmark moves right for the current animation while the 2011 once, the wordmark moves left. TV5 Logo Choose Courage since 2017.png|In March 9, 2017, The TV5 logo is similar oar to the 2010 version, used from March 9, 2017-present. while the network was launched as the new slogan Choose Courage. TV5 Logo Since 2010 3D 2013 used for 2017.png|TV5's logo animation since 2014. the animation of this logo is similar to the 2010 version, the spin of TV5 wordmark moves right for the current animation while the 2017 once, the wordmark moves left. TV5 Logo since 2010 Vector version in 2017 .png|TV5's logo since 2010 vector version in 2017 used for ESPN 5. TV5 (Get It on 5) Logo.png|TV5's Logo Vector since February 17, 2018 slogan Get It on 5. Network IDs 1960–1965 ABC 5 The Network.png|The Network (1965-1972) 1992–1995 ABC 5 Come Home To 1992.jpg|Come Home to ABC 5 (1992) ABC Today TV-5 1992.JPG|Today TV (1992-1993) ABC-5 1993.jpg|The Fastest Growing Network (1993–1994) ABC 1993 Star Awards.png|1993 (c/o OPM MTV VIDEO) 1995–1999 ABC 5 TheBigLeap.png|The Big Leap (1994-1995) ABC-5 In the Big League 1995-1996.JPG|In the Big League (1995–1996) ABC 1996.JPG|Reaching Out to You (1996–1998) ABC 5 The Best Of Both Worlds.png|The Best of Both Worlds (1998–1999) ABC5 25 Years Ident (1999, Final).JPG|1999 Ident (KBP 25 Years, Final) 2000–2001 ABC 5 Station ID (v2 2000).PNG|We Are New Generation, 1st version (2000) ABC52000.jpg|We Are New Generation, 2nd version (2000-2001) 2001–2004 ABC 5 Station ID (2001).PNG|Come home to ABC (2001-2004) ABC 5 Station ID (April 2004).PNG|Iba Tayo! (2004) 2004–2008 ABC 5 We're The One.png|We're the One (2005) ABC 5 Pumped and Loaded.png|Pumped and Loaded (2007–2008) ABC 5 (Celebrate Your Life).png|Celebrate Your Life (2008) 2008–2010 TV5 SID AUG-9-2008.PNG|Shake mo TV mo! (2008) TV5 Ka Shake ng Bayan.PNG|Ka-Shake ng Bayan! (2009) High TV5 Logo.PNG|High5 TV5 (2010) 2010–present 2010–2013 TV5 Logo Ident (2010).jpg|Para sa'yo Kapatid (2010–2013) TV5 Go 5 ID.PNG|Go 5! (2013) TV5_September_2013.jpg|Everyday All the Way, Weekday version (2013–2014) TV5 Weekend Do It Better.jpg|Weekend Do It Better, Weekend version (2013–2014) 2013–present TV5 Happy Ka Dito.jpg|Happy Ka Dito (2014–2016, used since 2014) TV5 Bery Happy Ka Dito Logo.PNG|Ber-y Happy Ka Dito (2015, used since 2014) TV5 Station ID (March 2016).PNG|Find Your HAPPY Here (2016, used since 2014, 3D Version) TV5 Choose Courage (2017).png|TV5 Choose Courage Station ID (2017–February 16, 2018) TV5 Get It on 5 (2018).png|Get It on TV5 Station ID (February 17, 2018-present, animation with the same year wordmark animation & 2010 TV5 Kapatid red ball animation to it's entire logo used in 2014. The ident is mostly aired after sign on notice and before sign off notice). Wordmarks (used in microphone flags) TV Messages/Greetings 1992-2003 ABC 5 Please Pray the Rosary.jpeg|TVC is no longer from 1992 until 2003 to was dropped. ABC 5 (TFTPTST) 1992-2003.jpeg|TVC is no longer from 1992 until 2003 to was dropped. 2004-2008 2008-2010 2010-present 2010-2014 TV5 Happy Mothers Day 2013.jpeg|Happy Mother's Day (2013) TV5 Happy Father's Day (2013).jpeg|Happy Father's Day (2013) 2014-present TV5 Happy Mother's Day 2015.jpeg|TV5 Happy Mother's Day (2015) TV5 Happy Buwan ng Wika (2014).jpeg|TV5 Happy Buwan ng Wika (2015) TV5 Ipakita Ang Suporta para Kay Bayaw.jpeg|Ipakita Ang Suporta Para Kay Bayaw (2015-2016) TV5 (Stop Aids) 12-01-2016.jpeg|Stop Aids TV5 Maam At Sir 2016.jpeg|Mabuhay ang ating mga bagong Ma'am At Sir TV5 (Rizal Day 2016).jpeg TV5 Nazareno 2017.png|Nazareno 2017 Pista ng Itim Nazareno TV5 What's Your Most Courageous Memory Of Mom.jpeg|TV5 What's Your Most Courageous Memory Of Mom (2017) TV5 Program Sponsors ABC 5 Program Sponsor 2005.jpeg|2005–2008 Instrumental version 2004-2008 pizap.com15122683722951.jpg|2008 (1st version) Instrumental version 2004-2008 TV5 Program Sponsor 2008.png|2008–2010 Instrumental version 2008-2010 TV5 Program Sponsor 2010.png|2013–2015 Instrumental version 2010-present TV5 Program Sponsor 2016.jpeg|2015–present Instrumental version 2010-present Station Message (Sign On / Sign Off) Background TV5 Sign On and Sign Off Background 2008.jpeg|TV5 Sign On / Sign Off Background from 2009–2010, TV5 Shake Mo TV Mo! Theme 2008 TV5 Sign On Sign Off Background (2010-2011).png|Sign On / Sign Off Background with 2010 TV5 Logo Background. (2010–2011 Sign On & Sign Off) TV5 Kapatid theme 2010 TV5 Sign On Sign Off Background (2011-2015).png|Sign On / Sign Off Background with 2010 TV5 Logo Background, Edited Version of 2010-2011 Sign On / Sign Off Background. (2011–2015 Sign On & Sign Off) TV5 Kapatid theme 2010 TV5 Sign On and Sign Off Background 2014.jpeg|Sign On / Sign Off Background of TV5 since May 2015. TV5 Kapatid theme 2015. Specials logos Anniversary Logos Main article: TV5 (Philippines)/Anniversary Summer Idents TV5 Shake it sa Taginait.PNG|Shake it sa Tag-init - 2009 Summer Slogan TV5 Go Fresh Go5.PNG|Go Fresh, Go5! - 2013 Summer Slogan TV5 Summer 2015.PNG|Happy Ka Dito! this Summer - 2015 Summer Slogan Christmas Idents Regalo ng ABC 5 (2003).jpeg|Regalo ng ABC 5 - 2003 Christmas Ident TV5Christmas2008.jpg|Todo Shake Mo Pasko Mo - 2008 Christmas Ident TV5 Shake Saya Pasko Na (2009).png|Shake Saya Pasko Na - 2009 Christmas Ident TV5_Christmas_2010.jpg|Merry Christmas The Happy Network - 2010 Christmas Ident TV5 Krismas Mas Mas Masaya.PNG|Krismas Mas Mas Masaya - 2011 Christmas Ident TV5 Happy Chrismas Kapatid 2012.PNG|Happy Christmas Kapatid - 2012 Christmas Ident TV5 Chrismas 2013.PNG|Everything Is Christmas Day - 2013 Christmas Ident TV5 Happy Pasko 2014.PNG|Happy Ka Dito Ngayon Pasko TV5 - 2014 Christmas Ident TV5 Happy Happy Kidsmas.png|Happy Happy Kidsmas TV5 - 2015 Christmas Ident TV5 Game Tayo Sa Pasko.png|Game Tayo Sa Pasko - 2016 Christmas Ident New Year Season TV5 Shake Mo with a Bang!.jpeg|Shake Mo with a Bang! (2009) TV5 Kapatid New Year Pabuenas.PNG|Kapatid New Year Pabuenas (2011) W231-HAPPYsa2015.jpg|Happy sa 2015 TV5_2016_NYslogan.jpg|Happy Here in the New Year (2016) TV5 Game Tayo sa 2017.jpeg|Game Tayo sa 2017! Valentine's Season 48133 10151289888071801 1836128056 n.jpg Rainy Season TV5 Shake Sayaw Tampisaw.PNG|Shake, Sayaw, Tampisaw (2009) TV5 Back 2 Skul Rainy Day.PNG Happy_Tag-Ulan_2014.jpg|Happy sa Tag-Ulan! (2014) Election Season Bilang Bayan 2007.jpeg|Bilang Bayan (2007) TV5_Pagbabago_2010.jpeg|Pagbabago (2010) TV5_Pagbabago_2013.jpeg|Pagbabago (2013) Bilang Pilipino.jpg|Bilang Pilipino: Boto sa Pagbabago (2016) Sports specials TV5 Sochi 2014 Logo.PNG TV5 Rio 2016 Logo.PNG TV5 Smart Gilas Pilipinas.PNG ESPN5 Official Broadcaster at PyeongChang 2018.jpeg|ESPN5 Official Broadcaster at the PyeongChong 2018 Live on TV5. Alternate Versions (Regional, Anniversary, etc.) ABC 5 Logo Number 5 1992.jpeg|ABC 5 Logo Number 5 used in 1992. ABC 5 Logo Channel 5 1993.jpeg|ABC 5 Logo Channel 5 used in 1993. TV5 3D Logo (Christmas 2010).png|TV5 3D Logo (from 2010 Christmas Station ID) TV5 logo Sports5 2D Version.jpeg|2D Version logo animation used from 2011-2017, for Sports5. TV5 3D Logo 2011.jpeg|TV5 3D Version logo used for TV5 Cebu Ch. 21 and AksyonTV on test broadcast from 2011-2013. TV5 3D Version Animation 2011.jpeg|TV5 3D Version logo animation used for TV5 Davao Ch. 2 and TV5 Baguio Ch. 28 from 2011-2013. TV5 3D Version 2013 Sports5 Logo.jpeg|3D Version logo animation used from 2013-2017, for Sports5. TV5 3D Version without TV .jpeg|3D Version logo animation used since 2013, for News5, Radyo5, Digital5, Studio5 and Talent5. TV5 number 5 (ESPN5).jpeg|TV5 used number 5 such as News5, ESPN 5, Studio5 and Talent5 since 2017. tv5logo_brave.png|TV5 logo with slogan "CHOOSE COURAGE"(in TV5 WEBSITE) TV5 Network Logo Vector.png|TV5 Logo Vector version used since 2017. TV5 logo Vinyl 5.jpeg|TV5 Logo Used of Vinyl5. TV5 Logo Used of D5 Studio.jpeg|TV5 Logo Used of D5 Studio. TV5's Logo Used of Digital5.jpeg|TV5's Logo Used of Digital5. On-Screen Bugs *''Man article: TV5 (Philippines)/On-Screen Bugs'' Program Bumpers (aired before the show and during commercial break) TV5 Break Bumpers 2008-2010.jpeg|2008 Test Card ABC_5_(TV5)_Test_Card.jpeg|Same as the from 1992 to present turn off on-screen bug TV5 DWET-TV Ch. 5 Manila and other stations with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. ABC_5_PH_Standard_Time_OnScreenBug.jpeg|ABC 5 Same as the from 1992 to 2006 turn on on screen bug Philippine Standard Time (PST) with 1 kHz Test Tone, slient, and music. ABC_5_On_Screen_bug_logo_from_2006-2008.jpeg|Same as the from 2006 to 2008 turn on on screen bug ABC 5 logo with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. TV5_logo_on_screen_bug_2008.jpeg|Same as the from 2008 to 2010 turn on on screen bug TV5 logo with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. TV5_logo_on_screen_bug_2010.jpeg|Same as the from 2010 to 2012 turn on on screen bug TV5 logo with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. TV5_3D_logo_on_screen_bug_Test_Card.jpeg|Same as the from 2012 turn on on screen bug TV5 3D logo with 1 kHz Test Tone and slient. TV5 Station ID 2013 Test Card.jpeg|TV5 Station ID Test card 2013-2018 SpinNation TV5 Test Card used for November 2013.png|TV5 SpinNation Test Card used in November 2013. TV5_Test_Card_Supenatural_Season_7_July_2016.png|TV5 Supernatural Season 7 Test Card Used in July 2016. TV5 Monday Super Hero HQ Test Card.png|TV5 Monday Super Hero HQ Test Card Used in 2016. TV5 Supergirl Season 2 Test Card.jpeg|TV5 Supergirl: 4 Test Card Used in August 2017. TV5 Arrow Season 4 Test Card.jpeg|Arrow: 4 TV5 Test Card used in October 2017. Blindspot 2 TV5 Test Card.jpeg|Blindspot: 2 TV5 Test Card used in December 2017. TV5 Vikings Season 4 Test Card January 2018.png|Vikings: 4 TV5 Test Card used in January 2018. TV5 Get It on 5 Subsidiaries and Divisions Test Card.png|TV5 Get It on 5 Subsidiaries and Divisons used by News5, ESPN5, On 5, D5 Studio and Studio5 Test Card since February 17, 2018. Videos 1992-1995= ABC 5 Station ID (1992)|ABC 5 Station ID (1992) "Today TV" ABC 5 Station ID (1995-1996)|ABC 5 Station ID (1995-1996) ABC-5 "The Fastest Growing Network, In the Big League". |-| 1996-1999= ABC 5 Station ID 1996 - The Fastest Growing Network|ABC 5 Station ID 1996 - The Fastest Growing Network ABC-5 Station ID (1998) - KBP's 25 years|ABC-5 Station ID (1998) "The Best of Both Worlds, ABC Reaching out to you!" - KBP's 25 years |-| 2000-2008= ABC-5 Station ID 2000 with music|ABC-5 Station ID (2000) ABC 5 STATION ID (2001-2004)|ABC 5 Station ID (2001-2004) Come Home to ABC |-| 2008-2010= ABC-5(TV5) Station ID 2008|ABC 5 (TV5) Station ID 2008 "Shake Mo TV Mo!" |-| 2010-present= TV5 station ID 2010|TV5 Station ID 2010 "Kapatid Network", "Para Sayo Kapatid!" HAPPYSaSummer Station ID|TV5 HAPPYSaSummer Station ID 2014 "TV5 Happy Ka Dito!" TV5 Choose Courage|TV5 Choose Courage Station ID 2017 TV5 - Station ID 18-FEB 2018|TV5 Get It on 5 Station ID 2018 Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:Special logos Category:Other Category:Mandaluyong Category:Missing current logo Category:Missing former logo